pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Laure-Anne Bosselaar
Laure-Anne Bosselaar is a Belgian-American poet, translator and academic. Life Boselaar grew up in Belgium, and moved to the United States in 1987. She earned an M.F.A. from the Warren Wilson College MFA Program for Writers. She taught poetry workshops in Colorado and co-directed the Aspen Writers' Conference from 1989 to 1992. She teaches at Sarah Lawrence College, and also in the Low Residency MFA in Creative Writing Program of Pine Manor College. She lives in New York City. She is the widow of poet and editor Kurt Brown. She is fluent in 4 languages, and has written and published poems in English, French, and Flemish. She is the author of three collections of English poetry, most recently, A New Hunger (Ausable Press, 2007). She is also the author of Artémis, a collection of French poems, published in Belgium.Author Website Bio Her poems have been published in literary magazines and journals including Ploughshares,[http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=174 Ploughshares > Authors & Articles > Laure-Anne Bosselaar] The Washington Post, AGNI,[http://www.bu.edu/agni/authors/L/Laure-Anne-Bosselaar.html AGNI Online > AGNI 48 > Laure-Anne Bosselaar] Harvard Review, and in anthologies. Bosselaar has edited many anthologies, including Never Before: Poems about First Experiences (Four Way Books, 2005), Outsiders, Poems About Rebels Exiles and Renegades, and Night Out: Poems about Hotels, Motels, Restaurants and Bars, co-edited with her husband, poet Kurt Brown. Her translations include The Plural of Happiness, Selected Poems by Herman de Coninck, co-translated with Kurt Brown (Oberlin College Press, 2006). Recognition Her honors include a Pushcart Prize,[http://www.readab.com/lbosselaar.html Reading Between A and B > Four Poems by Laure-Anne Bosselaar > Bio] a Bread Loaf Writers' Conference fellowship, and a term as writer in residence at Hamilton College in New York, and at the Vermont Studio Center.Academy of American Poets > Laure-Anne Bosselaar Biography Her 2001 collection, Small Gods of Grief (BOA Editions), won the 2001 Isabella Gardner Prize for Poetry. Publications Poetry * The Hour Between Dog and Wolf: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1997. * Small Gods of Grief: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2001. * A New Hunger. Keene, NY: Ausable Press, 2007. Translated *Herman de Coninck, The Plural of Happiness: Selected poems (translated with Kurt Brown). Oberlin, OH: Oberlin College Press, 2006. Edited *''Night Out: Poems about hotels, motels, restaurants, and bars'' (edited with Kurt Brown). Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 1997. *''Outsiders: Poems about rebels, exiles, and renegades''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 1999. *''Urban Nature: Poems about wildllife in the city''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2000. *''Never Before: Poems about first experiences''. New York: Four Way Books, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Laure-Anne Bosselaar, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"How I Discovered Poetry" *Laure-Anne Bosselaar at PoemHunter ("Stillbirth") *Laure-Anne Bosselaar profile & 3 poems at the Academy of American Poets. ;Audio / video * [http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2009/03/04 Audio: The Writer’s Almanac with Garrison Keillor > The Pleasures of Hating by Laure-Anne Bosselaar] *Laure-Anne Bosselaar at YouTube ;Books *Laure-Anne Bosselaar at Amazon.com ;About * Laure-Anne Bosselaar Official website. *Interview with Laure-Anne Bosselaar at Pine Manor College, 2008 Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Belgian emigrants to the United States Category:Pine Manor College Category:Writers from New York Category:People from New York Category:American translators Category:Sarah Lawrence College faculty Category:American academics Category:Warren Wilson College alumni Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Article Feedback 5 Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Flemish-language poets Category:French-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets